elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife (Skyrim weapon)
}} The Knife is a rare one-handed weapon found in . In appearance, it is the same as a standard dinner knife. However, it is unique in that, unlike other knives, it can be equipped as a weapon. If the appropriate perks are selected, the knife's magnitude of damage dealt will raise like any other weapon, albeit insignificantly, due to its already low base damage of 2. It cannot be upgraded at a grindstone, though it can be enchanted. Locations *East Empire Company Warehouse – Can be found on the second floor, sitting on a crate. *Faldar's Tooth – It is located in the dining area, near a fireplace and plenty of dog meat. Stored on the bottom shelf, in a pile of both non-interactable forks and knives. *Near High Hrothgar – If the Dragonborn enters the courtyard area and walk straight up the stairs, then jump over the stone wall on the left, they can walk along the cliffs before eventually coming to a small ledge (under a wooden bridge) with a fork and knife. The Dragonborn may not be able to pick these items up unless they can move them using magic, such as the Unrelenting Force shout, or Telekinesis. *Honeyside in Riften – After purchasing the porch upgrade, the Dragonborn can find both the fork and knife weapon variants on the table outside. *Alftand Glacial Ruins – After killing J'darr, venturing forward will lead to a table with a deconstructed dwarven spider, on which a knife may be found. Dawnguard *Redwater Den – A fork and a knife sitting on a table next to a bottle of Black-Briar Mead. *Volkihar Keep – It is found sitting on a table with other various torture tools. *Volkihar Ruins – Three knives and two forks can be found piled on a shelf near the ground by the entrance. Hearthfire *Homestead – One appears in a tray atop a desk when the desk furnishing is added in the small back room of the Main Hall. Dragonborn *Bloodskal Barrow – In the southern tower, one on a table and one stuck in a wall, marked by blood. *Bristleback Cave – Halfway into the cave after fighting many Rieklings, one will find a table with two knives and a fork. *Fort Frostmoth – On a table in the boss room next to the boss chest. *Haknir's Shoal – On a plate next to one of the tents together with a fork and some tongs. *Moesring Pass – In the open tent, next to cast iron pot and a bear pelt, it can be equipped for use as a weapon. A fork is also on top of a barrel, it can be equipped as a weapon too. Trivia *All of the knives eventually respawn, allowing an unlimited number to be gathered. Bugs * Switching to the knife may cause the camera to look straight up. * Occasionally, the knife will fail to appear in its place in the East Empire Company Warehouse. *Like many other weapons, the knife will glitch around the room when one attempts to place it on a weapon rack or holder. *Sometimes, swinging the weapon will cause the Dragonborn to disappear for a quick second. *In third person, it will look like there is nothing in one's hand; however, an enchanted fork or knife will be visible in its sheath and one's hand while equipped. That happens because knife actually floats around the player model in various angles and can only be seen in third person view when zooming out. Even then, it seems the knife can only be visible when there are no other knives in the area. *When loading a save with the knife equipped, the player will teleport to the nearest knife that is clutter in the environment. See also *Fork Appearances * ** ** ** de:Messer (Skyrim-Waffe) es:Cuchillo ja:Knife (Skyrimの武器) pl:Nóż (broń) (Skyrim) ru:Нож (оружие) Category:Skyrim: Unique Weapons Category:Skyrim: One-Handed Weapons Category:Skyrim: Silverware